His Light In Darkened Armor Part 2
by N.O.T.T.B.Y.C.E
Summary: A direct sequel to the first. L meets Raito in Egypt and finds out what he really wanted all along...The battle still rages between justice and love...What or who will be victorious?


_**You wondrous readers asked for a sequel so here it finally is….**_

_**Foreword:**_

**DISCLAIMER: **We **do not** own DeathNote

**Characters and Anime/Manga by: **Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

**Story by Team: **N.O.T.T.B.Y.C.E

**FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY, CONTAINS: Extreme violence, strong language and parental themes.**

Team N.O.T.T.B.Y.C.E is composed of several authors, but very few actually write, with help from others.

**Setting:** This is a sequel to the original, His Light In Darkened Armor and directly follows the plot line resembled in the original.

**WARNING:** This short novel contains 'meaning' and yaoi. By meaning we mean its not just another short pick to read. It is surrounded by a lot of words that give benefit to the story and help it edge along. If you want just a one shot quickie than we decide that you choose another story… Other than that we strongly encourage you to review the blooming artists.

Foreword by: O.W Inventor, editor and spelling checker of team: N.O.T.T.B.Y.C.E…

And now finally, we give you…

_**His Light In Darkened Armor: Pt. 2 Sand. Sun. Sex.**_

_**T**_he sun was at his back. The dreadfully cold night only hours away. The desert landscape loomed ahead. More passengers aboard his flight were gazing at him again. He didn't try to cheer any of them up like last time. He sat near the window just watching at what would soon be his demise, if he was lucky...

His thoughts were on one being. Unlike last time when he had blonde kid to talk to, he didn't want to talk to any one person. Wanting, needing to cut himself off from everything and everyone. He didn't reach into his sack of sugary treats, his depression for the one he wanted too great. Way too painful to let go at the current moment. So he let his eyes travel to the bright city that was only minutes away, his plane started the descent.

The city was that of Egypt. The city of sand and beauty. Why Raito dragged him here he didn't know. The world was now after the man again, after learning of the attempts and charges.

L's secret life was no longer. After the Kira investigation, everybody knew who and what he was. What they didn't know was his real appearance. So he could easily still avoid people and their questions. Instead, L had noticed that they went after Near, Matsuda and the others that he'd worked with in the past.

His close group of friends were warned of L's new obsession. Watari's doing. Everybody now new every truth and secret. They knew L's liking to Raito, the decision to set the man free and chase him. They hadn't agreed to it but knew not to act and catch the man their selves. So in short terms, the only thing Raito had to worry about was the cops or other detectives finding him.

After a few years they would catch the male or let it go. L hoped for the latter. A case gone cold. So everybody would lay off and leave the two lovers alone.

Oh' but how he wished things could have ended differently. L now regretted his choices. He let Raito walk out into that snowy night. Without thinking of all the consequences, not something that L was traditional for. If fact he always thought everything out before making any sudden moves. But that was a decision he'd made, the justice part of him had made it without a second thought… Raito had done terrible things that couldn't possibly be atoned for. The justice in L knew that and had acted despite the forever welling of emotions.

The plane shook and rattled from the ongoing descent, knocking L loose from his thoughts. When it landed he took to the baggage department and grabbed his bag. His laptop, two change of clothes, candy and some other technology that may or may not be useful. He padded his passport and others papers as they were in his pocket.

He looked at the screen in the foyer once again, flinching at what he might see. Raito's case and evidence were once more being displayed. People saying that Kira was once more free and feared a many. Officials trying to keep things tied into neat little secret boxes as usual.

L walked outside to his 'private' cab once again, Matsuda inside jamming to tunes by the looks of it didn't even see L get in. "You can drive now…" he tried to say over the pop beats.

Turning it off the quirky male said, "it's only right to honor Misa-Misa's death. Besides it wouldn't kill you to be cultural and listen to music once and a great while." He started the car.

L looked over the male, waiting for someone, anyone to dare and walk out in front of the crazed Matsuda.

"You know it felt like yesterday that we did this, me chauffeuring you around. What if I stay with you in your apartment this time?" One person almost tried to walk in front of the moving vehicle, Matsuda actually rolling down the window and honking, he yelled out at them. A language barrier the problem. "Get out of the way!"

The person in the way started uttering words that L couldn't hear over the engine and constant honking.

"What are you saying you nut? GET. OUT. OF. THE WAY!"

L grabbed the crazed man on the shoulder, "he can't understand you. Sit back and let him pass."

Matsuda shrugged, rolled up the window and let the jaywalker pass. "What is it with airport people? They're just begging to get hit…"

"What's it with you and getting all worked up about it? And since when did you bleach your hair and die it red?" It was true, Matsuda donned red flaming hair. L swore that if he got too close to it, Matsuda's damn head would burn his curious fingers.

"Since the paparazzi won't leave any of us alone. Thanks L. BTW, I think-" L cut him off.

"I have no idea what 'BTW' means and have no intention on knowing. Just get me to my destination and leave the hot zone. When I need you I'll call. Other than that, I'll walk if I need something that is foot consumable."

"Foot consumable?" Matsuda mocked L, clearly confused on L's weird statement for 'easy to attain.'

Thirty minutes later they both walked into a motel. The room L had rented was nothing compared to the luxuries that he'd been facing. The mattress looked like something you would see in a horror flick. The room was dusty from the sand particle air that was coming in from the open window. The dust covered everything, enough where his bare feet left prints.

He set his bag down and started unpacking his laptop.

Matsuda piped up again when he was looking for glass to the window that was no longer there. "Damn this place is a wreck. Why do you think Raito would be here in this city? I mean no offense but I wasn't included in the briefing. The only thing I was told was that I was to be your chauffeur again." The curious man pulled the remaining curtain off accidentally and blinked, surprised. "I uh',…that was not supposed to happen." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Not that I mind being chauffeur to the great L in all, but…"

L finished for him, "hate being in the dark?" Before Matsuda could agree L continued, "Me too. Look Matsuda I hate to be a damp clothe to your uh'…problem but I'm afraid it's totally confidential."

Actually in all sincerity, he didn't want Matsuda into any more risk and was afraid that knowing the true happenings would increase that risk. Raito had hacked into some fool's email and emailed L's laptop. Apparently the male had scanned L's computer while L went on his walks back in Romania.

Of course that was a good thing to L and completely useful now. Although in the long run L had to assume Raito knew the password to L's email. That's why changing it would be a necessity but at the same time a problem. If Raito did want to contact L and couldn't hack another's email then he would choose another route and save a draft in L's account. Although he could use the original hacked account but that could pose a small possible threat to the ex-con. And why Raito decided in the first place to not save drafts anyways was beyond understandable.

So L had decided to keep the original password. The email that had been sent to his said, "_location in a sand filled city…where the gypsies hang and the towers soar from old to new. XOXX"_

L instantly new that Raito mentioned the pyramids and the gypsies were merely a stereotype the brunette used to further his explanation. Raito's finding was relatively easy this time. Next time L knew that Raito wouldn't make it so easy.

Matsuda brought his attention back, "look, I'll be staying in a luxury five star motel. I'll, uh'…most likely hit the casinos…so I'll be out a lot. Try my cell kay'?" He started walking out. "Btw…." L gave the death glare. "Sorry,…_by the way_, could you make the next encounter in Las Vegas by any chance?" Matsuda tried dry humor, failing sadly.

When L just looked at the male without another word, Matsuda left. The door clicking behind the man. Another click followed, raising his gun he swung around to the closet door.

"Thought he'd never leave…Well I can finally say that I know the world's greatest detective a little too well…" Raito pinched his fingers together at 'too well'. A evil smile lifted those plump lips of his. "Let's ready the chase then shall we?" Without another moment to catch his bearings Raito hoisted himself over the windowsill and leapt into the dark sky. The white long sleeve shirt he wore consumed by darkness.

Before more thoughts plundered his mind, those childish instincts kicked in and he followed Raito out the window. Hitting the ground with a loud enough fall to wake hell, the impact jogged his brain a little. Becoming vertical again he saw that the white shirt was wiped from view a building ahead of him. The dark twinkling lights of the city in front of him, the safety of the motel and his laptop in the back.

Raito was fast, but L just as fast. There was no way Raito could keep his streak up for much longer compared to L. That was something that just wasn't going to happen.

Raito's golden brunette hair wavered in front, those bulging muscles that were showing from his lower back when the wind caught the shirt and lifted it and the leg muscles that were not covered by his messenger shorts was drugging L. A narcotic without the painful side effects, okay…minus his length pulsing in his pants.

They wound around several corners before hitting a busy street. The town flourished with tourist and civilians alike, the mess head dizzying. Neon signs for nightclubs ran rampant through this area of town. The leather minis and barely there clothes, made it look like Misa was in town all over again. She would have loved it here.

Raito disappeared in the crowd in front of a club called the, "The Vision". L kept looking expecting the man's hand to grab him. _Hopefully into a kiss…_ He so wanted one. Needed one.

Nothing happened for the next minutes. L just stood there in his out of place appeal, actually the only thing that fit this crowd was the growing erection in his pants that some women paid mind to. Their dangerous stares making him uneasy. Even some of the men glared down. One dark haired male started walking to L, sexual appeal in his eyes. The gait that the man held was pure business.

L froze unsure what to do in this situation, he didn't want to fight back, maybe drawing attention to Raito who was probably close. Not only drawing attention but drawing Raito back to unknown territory. He couldn't stand another plane ride without a touch in this sin struck city. But L certainly didn't want the touch from this drug induced man. When he got close enough, L could make out the dilation in his eyes, the alcohol wafting off his breath.

Only when the male grabbed L's ass, did L want to reach for the SIG Sauer in his waist band. He wanted to put a hole in the motherfucker and watch him squirm. Dread hit him just then, not from the awkward thought that should have never made itself clear in his mind. But the hand that grabbed the drunken man's shoulder.

Raito's voice penetrated the air and L's ears. "I wouldn't touch him again, I am a criminal after all…"

Raito turned Drunken Man on his heels to face him, when realization sunk in. The man screamed Kira and ran for the hills. Before L could say his thanks Raito's feet lifted to the chase again.

L quickened his pace, pushing through people in the crowd-like lines, the passing cars becoming nothing but blurs. Lights blinding him to where he almost lost total sight of Raito. Ahead Raito himself was having enough trouble getting through the people.

L was merely ten feet from Raito before he turned and slammed through people to get into one building. L closing in, his lungs screaming for air now, his bare feet felt like the cement had ate at them.

Gambling replaced the outside world and people catering drinks were basically overturned by Raito and himself. L's hand shoving bystanders off their own two feet. Yells and gambling chips sounded through the room before the two entered into a narrow corridor.

"Raito! STOP! You can't run!" When the words left his mouth, he wasn't sure if he could follow through with that threat. He was getting out of shape… His lungs unable to process air from smoke anymore. The green carpeting wanted to make him sick as it flashed by, the golden laid walls and circle-like lights running the top whizzing by at mach speed. "Raito!"

"Come on L! Just a little bit more! What's wrong? Getting old?" Raito sounded like he was giving also, the breathless yells escaping him, fragile.

L collapsed seconds later after tripping on his overworked naked feet. He didn't have strength to get back up. But he hadn't needed it.

He gazed up, where the ceiling was supposed to be was where Raito was, glaring down at him with love in those depths.

"Tired L?" Raito tugged L to his feet and slammed him against the wall. "Good, you're going to need a body bag pretty soon…" That blessed knee went right to L's sweet spot. A heady moan escaping.

"I need something from you…now…" Although those words came out he wasn't sure that's what he intentionally was going for. He wanted a kiss…sex. Like before, better if that was possible.

Raito un-buttoned L's pants quickly and they hit the floor. L blushed bright red, "we're in a casino, people will witness this…" He meant to sound demanding but only sounded aroused beyond all compare.

Raito sent that delicious tongue in, L groaned in bliss, quaking with the long wanted need for this moment. Pulling out he said, "this is a casino, everybody's crashed or waiting to get crashed, no one will know about this. Look over there. They're doing it." He pointed to a couple at the end of the hall. The girl on her knees…was she? She certainly was. The girl was sucking the other guy's cock.

The kinky idea had sunk in and L had a craving to give Raito the same treatment. Arousal making L's mind foggy, "Raito can I suck your cock?"

Raito blinked a couple times, his eyes becoming larger by the second. "Can you suck me? Why? I mean not that I'd mind or anything that sounds awfully pleasurable, but suck me? You? Great detective L, on his knees sucking me?" Raito put his index finger to his chin, smiling at the dirty thought.

"You like me being lower than you don't you Kira?" That could be a pet name for Raito…

"Servile, I love the thought of that. If you want to it's all yours…" He stated with a drugging kiss. Shivers traced L's spine as he unfastened those jean shorts, Raito's erection once again being pride filled, showing no mercy of wanting attention, caressing L's hands when it fell in his palms. The heavy weight of it surprising.

"Big boy wants attention huh?"

Raito breathed in enjoyment, "oh' yes…oh' yes he does…" More breathless moans left the male's beautiful blessed mouth. The light sheen of sweat on his skin glistened in the low light.

Smoothing fingertips over Raito's head rewarded him a grunt of satisfaction before he heard a familiar voice to his right. "L?…"

Instantly they both pulled away from their musings, Raito quickly fastening his shorts, L just shocked. "Of ALL the casinos in this town, you had to pick this one?" His voice squeaked and cracked. Embarrassed wasn't even the correct words to explain feelings on this accident.

Matsuda glanced over at Raito, who looked like he already didn't like the situation. "I knew I'd run into you one way or the other. How've yah' been Kira?" Matsuda was flattening several bills that were in his hands.

Raito decided to be in the conversation, "so we're all gonna' have a sane conversation now? I'm a murderer Matsuda. Take L home." All arousal now depleted.

"Well everybody can be forgiven I guess, you paid your time. No offense I don't' think it was long enough but still. You've changed I guess, if L's dating you…" Matsuda continued to drift off to himself about how weird a relationship the two were having.

L felt a deep, deep pang of pain hit him when the 'forgiven' part was spoken. He felt like shit, L could have let everything go back then. But why he didn't still puzzled him. Or the newfound emotional part of him was puzzled. The justice part of him had a written out document stating the reason on why things had turned the way they did. The justice part wanted the chase, the bad guy punished, when the emotional wanted the bad guy for a life long partner. L's guess was they both clashed and compromised. A chase for love and punishment that would never be given. L hoped.

Love got what it wanted, justice got the chase and the clashing of the minds.

Before anymore could happen, sirens busted the night air, the police filling the casino.

Raito turned on his heel and prepared to gun it, "shit!" Was the last thing that left those lips. Seeing the badges push through the crowd nearly had L on his knees. He'd done this to Raito. Him. No one else was the culprit here but him. He felt like cuffs were clamped on his heart.

The cops spotted Raito running down the hall and ran for him. Matsuda casually tripped three when they tried pushing him aside. No one noticed and it did slow everybody down within the smallness of the hallway. L still couldn't move. And what could he have done anyway? He was a normal civilian in there eyes and they would have arrested him for interference with a known murderer.

Then his identity would be blown in Egypt. There and gone in an instant. Somehow that didn't affect him all that much. He'd always watched his moves, careful not to show himself unless absolutely necessary for the task at hand. Until the Kira case he'd been free. No one knew him, and the people that saw him walking in the streets or groceries didn't want to.

Matsuda walked him out when all had finished and put him in the back of the rented car. L caught him before he started the engine, "haven't you been drinking?"

Matsuda looked over his shoulder, "I've only had one martini, and since I clearly have enough brains to trip the cops without getting caught. Then yeah, I can drive just fine thank you." At least he sounded confident. "They're not going to catch him, not with the road block I put up. They were in the hallway long enough to loose him. If Raito is smart, and we both know he is, then he'll be well hidden by now. After all he's been to prison." Matsuda shrugged and drove home. His normal yelling taking place at innocent jaywalkers.

As much as L wanted to tell him to shut up, he knew it would do no good. He was realizing just how far he'd ran away from the motel…miles. It hadn't felt that long a run. But sure enough it took thirty minutes to get back to the motel.

When Matsuda parked in front to let L out, "you sure you don't want a nice clean room tonight. I mean Raito won't be coming back tonight. Even I know that."

It passed by his mind and he did want a nice shower, and nice soft sheets. "You have two bedrooms?"

"Yeah, course. And your own bathroom. Hell I'll break out the wine and we can watch something naughty." L wasn't quite sure what Matsuda called 'naughty' since the boy was still like a teenager. Wait…both age groups were into that shit…Still…

L was getting out to retrieve his things and check out, "I don't drink, and I'm not watching porno with you." he went in leaving a pouting Matsuda with his own thoughts.

L's legs were tired when he got back to the car, the throbbing pain making him message every inch of his legs. His feet were indeed bruised and a little scraped, not bad enough for band-aids, which was good. He would have had to wear his feet's bitter enemy for a while. Socks.

When they got inside the motel L didn't need a thick glance around to know it was a five star. The white satin, expensive décor, mahogany wood and chandeliers pretty much said it. He needn't view more in depth. He was used to the rich way of life, really never paying it any real mind like so many others did in daily life. If he was poor it wouldn't have mattered to him. Well…okay…money was good for some things. But it couldn't buy things like honor,…Raito. His pulse went up. Then was shot down by guilt. Those cuffs clamped even tighter.

"It's on the fifth floor." Well there'd be no jumping out of this motel…L barely stood the last jump.

When they got up there Matsuda palmed his key card for the room, walking inside L noticed Matsuda hadn't even unpacked. The man's bags still sitting in front of the couch. "I'll move those, pick your room and I'll get the latter. Wait! I call left!" Matsuda nearly broke his neck as he leapt over the couch and thudded on the ground.

L actually chuckled, "mature. Alright, right it is then." L went to his room and dropped his things. He needed a shower and headed for the bathroom._ "I mean Raito won't be coming back tonight. Even I know that."_ Matsuda's words banged inside his head.

L remembered at the casino, the two men's body language was all wrong. L slapped himself, he'd been so careless. If he didn't want Raito to be one step ahead of him he'd need to get a hold on himself.

"Somehow, I like that you're abusive to yourself."

L's logic must have exploded never to be found again, because he short circuited.

Raito stood in the bathroom threshold totally, utterly nude. Those corded muscles and that tan almost shining, making the con's name reality. The thick length stood proud and strong between those decadent legs. The male's eyes twinkled, driving L to his knees.

His heart was breaking, his guilt welling up and threatening to crumble him. Tears formed and cascaded down his cheeks, one hiccup, two filled the room's silence. He'd finally done it. He'd broken down and he really didn't care. He welcomed the strong warm arms that wrapped around him now and scooped him up off the floor.

As his tears fell, Raito removed L's pants and shirt all the while stroking and soothing this battered soul. The man stroked L's back and cradled him again in those arms. L's small body against Raito's wide chest, those hard nipples grazing against L's arm. He wound that free arm around Raito's neck, pulling the warmth closer. Pulling the love closer.

The caged emotions set free with the glance at the man he condemned. All those cases, all the death, loss and destruction poured from L's eyes, his moans of pain hitting the ceiling and raining back down.

"Tell your male what bothers you?" Raito breathed in L's ear, along with more calming shushing sounds.

The endearment in the man's words were enough to start the pain all over again. But the tenderness of those soft spoken words broke through the dark in L's heart. This man would do anything to help, he obviously didn't like to see L in pain.

Minutes later, or maybe an hour L didn't know. He finally stopped crying, all the tears wiped out of his system.

Raito finally let him go, only to scoop him up again, "bath or shower?"

"Shower, I want to be next to you under the covers…" Was all that escaped, his tone sounding tortured still.

Raito only nodded, landing a tender kiss on his forehead. "This brings a whole new meaning to you being like a child…" Raito ruffed out while heading into the bathroom. The white marble tile blinded L when they entered, his crying eyes sensitive.

L sniffled, "I was never the grown up I always appeared to be anyways…I just had to be mature."

"Interesting…" Raito passed a sincere smile down at L. Those amber eyes twinkling. If L had to make a guess, Raito was just as upset as L himself was, the proof there in the shine of those eyes.

"Raito…" L was set on the toilet seat, allowing the male to start the steamy shower.

Those legs parted as the male bent over to require some soaps that were in the basket on the floor. The man's heavy package swaying in the cool air. They were calling to L. He felt himself drawn to Raito's sex, his hand lifting. Before he could touch them Raito turned and recaptured L in his thick arms.

"What is it you wanted to ask L?"

"You're always one step ahead aren't you? …Well, I wanted to ask. You look like you're upset. About what would you be upset about?"

The drops of hot water touched their backs and both sighed in unison. Their chests together as tight as they could be, Raito laid a kiss on L's forehead. "Because as much as you pain to believe I live to kill you. I don't. I wanted to be with you. I didn't know at the moment I fought with you back in Romania. But when I made love with you that first night…I felt a change."

Those words were all he needed to hear. They broke his heart, knowing that he pushed Raito to the coldness of the world. Knowing he could have had this man's warmth in his grasp every night. Knowing that even though Raito was a killer, love still lived in that dark heart.

Yes, Raito's main idea was to kill the man that sent him away, but in the end. The male found love and peace. Love and peace in L that was pushed away.

And for what? A fight that the justice part of him wanted, the part of him that has ruined his very life. Yes, L loved to help people. But he'd never found something that he really loved. Not love as obsession but love as what it was truly designed for. The merging of two hearts, the way two people could fight the world. The word was together.

He wanted to be _together_ with Raito. Not chasing him, not fighting him. Together. Kisses, romance and peace in those arms.

"Raito…somehow…the way things have turned out. I think I do know that you want to have me. And not just in your bed. Not just there to toy and torture. But you want to love me…you want to have me.

Raito interrupted, "in all the ways you can imagine…"

That heat came back full force. It was like the heat L got when the two of them fought, the sweat coming back, the pulse in his body. It was this heat that always happened when they fought, hand to hand. But they weren't fighting. A confused smirk wiped across L's features.

"What's wrong…"

"This heat…it confuses me. When we fight it always erupts…but we're not fighting."

Raito cupped L's face, "you're aroused my beauty…"

Raito was right, L's sex began filling up, ready to be pleasured in any way Raito wanted it. And oh' did L want to be pleasured.

"Turn around and spread your legs." Raito nodded to the tile wall behind L.

He didn't want to make love in this bathroom, he wanted it under the sheets like he said earlier. He wanted to see Raito come and know that the male was satisfied. "But I wan-"

Raito laid his index finger on L's pert lips. "You'll have me again. Tonight, not tomorrow."

L only nodded. He turned, and slowly…ever so slowly parted his legs. The tiny droplets of water running the expanse of his back and squeezing through the crevice of his ass. A few minutes passed by in silence, the water slamming the tile floor the only sound.

"Um…Raito?"

Raito's chest covered L's back in a heartbeat later, the heat mesmerizing. That long, thick length securely between L's legs, playing with his testicles. "Do you like that?" Raito's voice was hot, heady and completely sexy.

L could only mumble a reply. Raito started a pumping action and L glided on that beautiful piece of work, his own cock reaching for his stomach. "Get inside me Raito. I need you…"

"Of course you do." Without another word Raito aligned the tip of his cock to L's entrance. L squeezed his eyes shut, knowing the momentary stretching pain drew near.

"Spread em' further." Raito grunted as he penetrated L. The broadness of the male pushed a yelp out of L's mouth. The male continued to open L up, sliding in further and finally to the hilt. "Hold on now…" Raito managed to brush past L's ears as he fought the onslaught to his body, squirming and pushing on that man's sex.

When Raito started to pump into him, L brought around his right hand and grabbed his own cock and started to fist it. Raito realizing this wound those big palms around L's.

Together they both rode out until their bodies were high on the cloud of pleasure. They wanted to crash to completely satisfied…

Faster and faster the actions came as their bodies demanded more, the height where their climaxes were just in their reach. One…second…

The moans escaladed into a full height scream from L and a high groan from Raito, the man's body jetting out seed, filling L up. Their bodies quaked for a couple minutes…the shower overshadowing their heavy breathing.

When they finally calmed, Raito slid out, "I think it's time to get out."

L only turned and planted his lips to Raito's. The taste exquisite, the touch magnetic.

They both tripped out of the shower, not daring to grab a towel and ruin the delightful kiss they were sharing. The white satin sheets awaited L's back.

Their tongues continued the dance even when Raito landed on L as they hit the plump mattress. With a bounce the kiss was broken, Raito's palms sliding on still wet skin. "Wrap those legs around my waist my pretty baby."

L did so, planting another of those sultry kisses along the way.

Their sexes smashed against each other, their chests heating up, nipples scratching delicate skin. Those calloused hands of Raito's continuing their glide all over L's helpless body.

His mind went elsewhere, his body skyrocketing to that pleasure cloud again, again that heat arose and L could no longer keep his tongue in his mouth and rose up from the mattress. He fought Raito for a second, the male thought L was claiming dominance. That fight rose up as quick as their heat did. Dominance and intelligence again in a heated debate, wanted to become victorious.

Raito made himself a bit rougher this time, slamming L back to the satin comfort. L resisted, pushing his weight back to the rightful place he wanted. All he wanted to do was suck on Raito's sensitive nipple…

"L…stay…down…" with every gruff word, Raito continued to slam L back down. Each time more resistance came. Stronger than the last. "Stay down…damn it…listen to me…"

L pushed on the male's chest, locking their gazes, "face it Raito…we're evenly matched."

Raito looked awestruck, pulling away from L, ready to protest.

With his legs now free L put his feet to Raito's neck quickly giving the man no time to think. "You want more than you're going to have to work for it…" With that L continued and put Raito in a choke hold with his legs. With the brunette unable to move, L threw him to the floor next to the bed. With a thud, Raito huffed out air stood and jumped back on top.

"You're gonna' have to try harder than that I'm afraid." Raito was the one to initiate a lock this time. Intelligent L had no where to turn. He didn't want to kick the male in the groin like last time since the man would soon be needing it.

Raito's face scrunched up when he noticed L easing. The fight, as quickly as it began had ended. They were both started to realize there was more to life than that which they had. And what they _had_ was a ruthless relationship. _Had_ from the beginning.

"Lost all fight did you?" Raito tried to put it back into gear.

L went in his thoughts. _If they continued to do this, they would never stop. Never stop and realize that there was a different way to end there old relationship and start anew. They could be happy. If they would allow it to be true. And the only way that was going to happen was if L could make it possible. _They couldn't run forever from the forces that were welling up in the dark behind them…

"I'm done with this fighting nonsense Raito…"

Astonished Raito let L out of the hold. With that the legendary L got vertical. Those deep blue depths piercing Raito's chestnut ones. "I will make everything better. Starting now…"

Before the boy could get up Raito held out his arm stopping him. "You can start when I'm…I mean we're finished…" Their gazes locked again. They really were perfect for each other. Even though they were so similar, at the same time they were complete opposites. Their emotions were on the same page. Leaving their minds to fight and clash, all the while they enjoyed every second. It wasn't really a fight, it was play…a serious-childlike play…if that were to be even possible…

With a smile L took his rightful place, Raito falling back on top that thin figure. Their lips clashing, hands sliding, they continued a dance that would never get old. Arousal painting the air with a heaviness that was un-matched.

L wound his legs around that muscled body of Raito's allowing the male full access. The ex-con took the hint and readied himself.

"Ready?"

L nodded, biting the bottom of his lip. As swollen and bruised as they were he could only want more.

Once again with another yelp and searing pain, Raito was in. Instantly, like the world were to end any second the male started that quick glide to satisfied. The moans and panting creating a symphony of pleasure. L was soon very used to the thickness of that wondrous length.

Within seconds orgasm left both in a unison of quick gasps and grunts. Both their bodies were overheating when L asked for more.

"L…we did it twice…give me a break between times please…"

Stubborn L wrapped his arms around that straining neck, "I said I want more…"

Raito smiled deviously, "and I said I need a break…"

When the male almost pulled out, L grabbed himself. His voice pure whine, "please Raito…I can do it myself…but…I'm just too _crazed_…I can't seem to focus long enough…" Strangely L liked that Raito was giving in when the man pushed that heavy weight back where it needed to be.

"You just love to punish people don't you?…"

Another pang of guilt washed over him…he punished people for the wrong they caused…That's what he'd done to Raito…

They did it three more times before falling into a sound sleep. Tomorrow L would need to take care of business with the feds.

11:07 A.M. The sun through the shaded modern art windows was what woke him the next morning. Not what L wanted to wake him but it did all the same. Sitting up he rubbed his face, looked around and noticed Raito was no where to be seen.

"Raito? Are you in the bathroom?" A minute later and there was no answer still. Wrapping the sheets around his lower he walked into the living room. Matsuda was passed out on the couch, a empty wine bottle on the floor.

L nudged the quirky male to wake him. Knowing the weirdo didn't have an answer on Raito's whereabouts he could at least get a ride to the feds. "Matsuda…get up, I'm gonna' need your driving skills…"

"What? Who? Walking M&Ms? What's going on here?" The boy was sleep talking.

"MATSUDA!"

"Oh'! L…it's just you…whoa what happened last night? A party or something?"

"Yeah with yourself…I didn't know you drank that heavy." L replied pointing to the empty bottle.

"Oh' that's what happened here…that makes more sense now…" The man rubbed his temples. "So what did you need?"

"You. I need you operational in ten. We need to get to the station and try to call off the man hunt with some weird ass lie…" L sifted through his bag, pulling out his usual attire.

"Come to your senses did you? Now I have proven that love is not only stupid but blind…"

They were in the car in fifteen minutes and at the station another thirty.

"So what are you going to tell them…" Matsuda pulled in where all the other squad cars where.

"That there is another Raito look alike and our boy was framed…"

"Sounds logical enough…they should believe you…" Matsuda was still rubbing his hung over face.

"Yeah and they'll be looking for a man that doesn't exist from now on…"

"Where is our boy anyway?" Matsuda turned to L.

"Don't have a clue. He was gone this morning. That's before I found you passed out."

Matsuda turned back round', "Yeah…I got bored last night and figured TV would be better with wine…Oh' shit…"

L just grabbed the handle of the car when the last part was muttered out of Matsuda's mouth. Just before he saw what the 'oh' shit' was…

"What about that lie again…"

L jumped out of the car and ran towards the cuffed criminal. Raito caught once again…

"Officer there's been a mistake… I can explain everything. Un-cuff him please."

The stereotypical cop looked at L as if he were a dumbass. "Boy, I just witnessed this man kill an innocent."

Raito spoke up, "I was provoked! The guy jumped me!"

Shell-shocked L looked back and forth, once again caught and fisted between the hands of justice and duty. His mind screamed to punish the wrong doer. His emotions screamed for vengeance. After all they'd been through L knew that everything was wrong until proven. He would prove it.

"Sir I would like to see your evidence."

"Can it detective, you have no jurisdiction here. Besides the shit head just said he basically did it."

"That would be Private Investigator fuck head. I want proof."

"You want proof I have a tape on the whole thing from my cruiser."

Thirty minutes later after Raito was once again in a cell L was brought back to the interrogation room. He did explain the lie that he'd so wit fully come up with. But in no way would that lie help the whirlpool of evidence that was in his face now.

The tape did not lie, Raito was jumped by a thug and as quickly as the thug jumped was as quick as the thug died. The knife the jumper planned to use on Raito was turned back onto the jumper. The jugular's contents splattered and hit Raito in the chest, which wearing the jacket he did prevented L from seeing the blood earlier.

The man was going to prison once again. And this time it would be for life. Not even the best lawyer in the world could get him out of this one. Because this time, it wasn't some note book with lots of mind wrecking theories. This time they had stone cold evidence…

It didn't' matter if Raito was indeed defending himself. The fact was he'd killed once, and now again. Court would annihilate him. They wouldn't look at the fact of defending, because it was too quick a action from the film. Killing was printed in Raito's blood. Very much a part of the man now.

L nodded unsure what to do now. "I need a few minutes with him please. Matsuda come with me…"

Matsuda obeyed and followed until they got to the cell room. "Watch the door for me?"

The male only nodded.

Stepping into the cement room, L noticed several other cells. They were all empty except one where the tattooed man was snoring peacefully. How L wanted peace…

"Raito…" L whispered out.

Raito lifted his head and those chestnut orbs filled with hope. Coming from the corner he pressed up against those cold bars and reached his arms out to grab L's waist.

With a quick tug away, "No….you mustn't show them we're in love. Not for the things I have to try now. What were you thinking Raito…"

The male sunk to his knees, "I don't know…it all happened too fast. Like it was customary…I guess prison did some things to my head huh?" He gave an forced chuckle.

L winced at the comment. "Look I'm going back to Romania and Watari and I are gonna' think of something."

"Yeah…L if there was someone else…just leave me here would you? You were right all along just like always…I am a killer…I've finally accepted it…You should too." Raito slid away from the bars and slumped on the hard ground.

As much as the pity was killing L, he had a job to do. L came back out and grabbed Matsuda.

With quick haste they made it to the motel and grabbed their things.

At the airport L's mind and heart were racing at the same speed, neither one winning. The heated debate worse than ever before.

_Love_ or justice?

The plane ride was long and utterly angering. L was about to explode in any minute. When he saw those mountains greet him it was the best sight all day.

When they landed Matsuda called for the rental car he ordered while L looked at the same big screen where he saw it all begin. Raito's capture and new murder were all over the news. Kira supporters were in front of the very building L was hours prior. They were loading Raito into a helicopter for delivery to the U.S again.

"L! Lets go." Matsuda called.

Within another minute they were both in the car, Matsuda pulling out of the parking space.

Headlights were the last thing L saw before the airbags went off and hit him in the face. He awoke from his quick blackout to a man shining a flashlight in his eyes. "Please…I can see fine…no need to check my eyesight." Jumping out of the car to stand next to Matsuda, L took notice of the giant bash in the front of the car.

"Awe my god…it was a rental!" Matsuda threw his arms in the air, clearly frustrated. "L grab a taxi and I'll meet you there with our luggage."

"Right…Taxi!"

Just before L got into the yellow car, Matsuda grabbed his arm, "in case you're already gone, make sure our boy stays safe will ya'?"

L nodded, his heart pumping to fast to do anything else.

When L got to the house, Watari was already at the front door. "I saw…what has happened…"

L went blunt, "I think the whole world has seen the catastrophe I started. And all because I wanted justice…"

Watari followed L around the house and finally up the stairs to the bedroom. "What do you plan to do L?"

L threw down a bag, grabbed and checked his Black Hawk. The thing was loaded and ready for action. "Is the island home operational? Does Jet still have it working?"

Watari became baffled, "yes why?"

"Tell him I need him to vacation…next week."

Watari grabbed at L's wrist, "what are you planning to do my boy?"

"I'm gonna need your marksmen clothing…I'm breaking Raito out…"

_**After Word:**_

By: Writer01

Edited by: O.W

Notes: A lot will and can be said about this short story. For one it is much shorter than the first one. Another is that there will be a final story so no need to ask. Reviews are highly appreciated and a thanks to all who do review is always given. (Sorry if we do miss you by accident) And I highly suggest reading our profile. There is something in there writers will find pleasing. You are free to post it to your profile with a quick pm thanks to us(stated on the actual thing.) A special thanks goes out to _LoveIsHopeAndHopeIsGone_ and _Paper Ann. _Thank you for your extreme kindness and constant support.

From Writer: I know I screwed up a lot in this one, I really look forward to the last one though. The chase will be way more dangerous. I know I paid less attention to the romance scenes and more towards the storyline this time round'. If there were any serious flaws let me know and anything you may want to read in the final one state in your reviews. Thanx.


End file.
